


The Wolff family

by Ecofinisher



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Family summary: Both the arts and having children are very important to Morgana Wolff, but she has just learned that her new husband, Thornton, actively dislikes both. Oops. Can these newlyweds save their young marriage? Should they even try?Thornton had agreed to at least give Morgana the chance to at least have one child of her own with him. Thornton of course barely was present in his son's life during the first stages of his life, but what he didn't expect was that on the day he had to take him to work on "visiting parents at work day" that he would take a liking on the boy....Original published on April 2019
Relationships: Morgana Wolff/Thornton Wolff
Kudos: 1





	The Wolff family

**Author's Note:**

> The Wolff's aren't quite one of my favorite families, but I had this list of headcanons I made last year and the Wolff one was the only one I managed to wrote on that time and posted it on Tumblr. Eventually, I might do some other shots for other families as long as I'm stuck with on my other fic "The Adventures of Super Nathan 4".

One year after Thornton Wolff and Morgana Wolff got married, Thornton had decided to provide Morgana her wish into becoming a mother by at least have one child with her. Several months later it happened....Morgana Wolff gave birth at the Sacred Spleen Memorial hospital, in Sunset Valley to a young boy under the name "Jake". 

Jake. This was the name of the only heir of the Wolff lineage. Thornton had to admit, he never saw his wife this happy, but he couldn’t understand, what’s so special about the baby. 

It literally does **nothing!** It just eats and cries and poops, then it sleeps and wakes up, does the same thing again, over and over again. How can this be cute? At least Thornton thought that. He doesn’t know, how his workpals dealt with this situation a long while ago. Thornton isn't quite the oldest in his job nor the youngest. Most of his work pals were about the thirties and already had a child or two. He never questioned the past months of the staff crew at the office about parenthood nor was he invested in doing so. Sure most of them knew soon or later, what was going to happen in his life in a few months, but they left him minding his own business rather than being a plague about it. 

While Morgana was on maternity leave, Thornton kept working at the office at the Doo Peas office. Although he had an 8-17 routine, he spends way more time at the office than most of the other co-workers, just to avoid to see his newborn child. 

This went like that for several months. He missed his first birthday and other special events of Jake’s life. The only way he could repay the missing time he had with his son was gifting his presents to keep him busy, while when he was home and Morgana out at the work he could be in peace. Morgana actually noticed his low presence around them, but she got used to it. She was at least glad Thornton wouldn't just pack his stuff and leave her back as she heard in some soap operas. He isn't quite the perfect man - Sim in the world, but at least she knows he's around the house when she's gone for work. On other occasions, she always had the phone number of the baby sitter service, which took care of Jake, when both of the parents were gone for the day. 

Over the years, Thornton became senior manager of his branch and works more intensively with the Portuguese-descendant Vice President Iliana Langerak, the deputy of their top head of their company. 

Thornton's daily cramming was slowly getting paid off as he was near his goal of becoming a CEO at the office. Mostly now since their previous Chief Nicholas Alto had quit to open a new business, which was a secret to everyone at the office, including Thornton. Thornton didn't seem to be interesting in Nick's departure due to the lack of knowledge he had of the man but felt confident enough to keep up the work to reach at the former boss's level.

Thornton focused on this goal, keeping up with the hard work until late at night usually being the last one leaving the office to head back home. 

It’s funny how fast time had passed for Thornton since the arrival of the boy. He missed his son growing up, learning the basics, or his first day at the school. The two barely knew each other well. Thornton didn’t seem to really care about this. He was just fine with it. Oddly enough he wouldn’t even care if his son would see a better father figure in their babysitter, than in Thornton. The babysitter has been more present in Jake’s life than he did in the past months.

Most of the time, when Thornton was home, everyone was asleep. No one was awake watching TV, reading, or sitting in front of the campfire. Nothing at all. Thornton usually tired of his day ends his day with taking a shower, eating a little snack, and heads to his bed to get some rest, and the next morning, he leaves the house early, before his wife and child wake up.

The only thing Morgana or Jake see in the morning is the parking spot empty and the father gone for work.

* * *

Years have passed and the Wolff's had moved into a new house since they needed an extra room for their now 12-year-old son Jake. Jake was currently in a private elementary school and was doing very well. He was considered by his class teacher as one of the class's best.

“Dear class, for Wednesday there will be no homework. I just want you to take down as many notes as possible so you can make a short presentation about the job of your parents” The blonde teacher said looking at the students sitting in front of their desks gazing at her. A girl sitting in the second row raised her hand, followed by the teacher glancing at the girl and signaling the girl with braids to speak.

“Miss Goode, My mother can’t go to work this week, because she got sick. Does it matter, if I go with my father instead? Questioned a brown-haired girl wearing a gray jacket.

“It’s okay Meena, it doesn’t matter,” Responded Miss Goode earning a nod from the student. “Any more questions?” The gray-haired woman asked watching some of the students get up, while the ones, that were still sitting shook their heads. “Have a nice journey tomorrow” Miss Goode wished dismissing her class, watching them pack and make their way out of the classroom. 

  


“Bye Kari, see you on Wednesday,” Said the raven-haired boy, which was the son of the Wolff’s passing by the girl with the red blouse. 

“Bye Jake” Kari said watching Jake leave the room along with another brunette boy heading to the exit of the school house.

In the meanwhile at the new house of the Wolff's, Morgana received in the evening a call from a work pal to change shifts with and she questioned her husband Thornton if he could take Jake with him to the work.

“Dear, I believe this will not work out. You signed the agreement after all” Thornton mentioned to his wife, which nodded at his comment.

“Yes I did, but I think it doesn’t play a role, who of us is going to take Jake to the work” Morgana spoke. "After all, the day he's supposed to be with one of us at the work. It doesn't make any sense to let him alone at home or at the school, if he could be with you at the work. It would be understandable if both of us were off or sick," 

“Are you sure?”

"We could ask Jake if his teacher had said something about it?” Morgana asked looking from the living room at the kitchen, where they saw their son eating a bowl of cereals. The two parents walked into the kitchen observing the boy eating, then he looked up at the parents cleaning up his mouth with a paper serviette.

“Hi mother, hi father” Greeted Jake with a smile. “Is there something wrong?”

“Your mother told me, that she had to change shift with Jamie and the day she changed was tomorrow, where you and your mother were supposed to go together to work” Explained Thornton.

“Miss Goode told before at school Meena, that it didn’t mind if we would go with the other parent instead of the parent we are supposed to go would get sick or hurt,” Jake said. “If I can’t go with mother, I can go with you, father”

“See, I told you,” Morgana said looking at her husband. “See it positive, you two can get to know each other better. After all those years you've been working to make sure Jake gets a decent education. It would be great if you and Jake could get to know each other more,"

“You’re right.......that’s a great idea, uh right son?” Asked Thornton not very pleased, then looked at Jake, which nodded in agreement.

“Yes, father” Jake responded respectfully making Morgana smile and Thornton avoid eye contact with his son, which got a little bewildered about the adult's act.

The next day Thornton had arrived a half-hour ago at his office. Jake wasn’t the only child inside the office, they were also two other children. He didn’t know their names but used to see them at the school during the breaks. One of the kids was named Mortimer, he sat on the other end of the room with his father, which was the senior manager in the insurance industries. Near the boy was another desk with an Irish journalist writing an article about the day, the children could visit their parents at work.

Most of the co-workers of Thornton have kids, but most of them were already teenagers who didn’t need to visit this event. They could do an internship, which happens in a couple of weeks if wished. Others can get a part-time job in Sunset Valley or take a babysitting course to take care of toddlers, kids or babies when being called by a family. 

Thornton was expecting to have a boring day along with his son, but what he didn’t expect was, that his son had got interested in his father’s job and activities he does in this job. Is that so possible that a young child gets invested in such a type of job?

“So they have to fill out a form, explaining how that accident happen. You receive that and read all of it, then he gets a certain percentage of money to pay the costs?” Asked Jake his father.

“Exactly. This case here, T.K....don’t forget, we have secrecy just like your mother has at her work. T.K broke a bone because she slipped on a wet floor and hit with her knee on the hard marble floor. We’ll pay for her operation, her hospitalization, and the gypsum, she has to wear for a few weeks. Appointments at the doctor can be paid by herself. Depending on the types of medicines some we can add, others the patient will have to pay for themselves”

“What types of medicaments would they have to pay by themselves?” Asked the son looking at his father. 

  


“I’ve got a list of if of which we can and which we can’t” Explained Thornton opening a separate file to show his son. “The ones in red the client has to pay and the other does our insurance”

“What is Sildenafil?” Questioned Jake looking at the list. “Example Viagra?” The boy noticed watching Thornton take a closer look on the list then widened his eyes in shock.

“Uhm I tell you that, when you’re older, boy” Responded Thornton. “Oh crap, that will be my task in a few years” Thornton mentioned placing his hand in terror on his forehead, making the woman across his desk cover her mouth.

“Ah I remember that,” Said the woman with a giggle, which sat on the other desk in front of the Wolff's. “When my son Parker hit puberty you had to see my husband. He had written down everything a few years ago when Parker was just around Jake’s age so that he was prepared for when the first symptoms had appeared”

“Maybe I could get some advice of him,” Thornton said in a friendly tune, surprised at the woman chatting during work about private life issues. 

“Daddy has only failed about the girlfriend issues with Parker” The daughter of the woman added. 

“I really don’t like the fact your father didn’t speak with Parker in relation to women. I don’t like the fact, that every week he introduces us to a new girl,”

“Don’t want to be rude and interfere between you, but I think when he finds the right girl, this won’t be a problem anymore,” Thornton said earning a nod from the European descendant woman.

“We’ll see it,” Illiana responded with a shrug making her daughter chuckle.

  


A while later, Thornton managed to finish some of his tasks together with his son and had a new case to take care of, which he problem-free accepted along with his son. 

“Ah look, son, this is one is a good example to show you. C.U crashed with her hybrid against another car because on the road a deer had jumped on the road and to avoid roadkill, she crashed her car against a car, which was parked in front of the garage of the owner’s house. C.U got a slight concussion due to the car crash. A few days hospital and an examination. Do you think we cover that?”

“No, she caused an accident on purpose” Responded the child.

“Are you sure?” Asked Thornton earning a nod from the boy. “How do you think it’s that?

  


“Well, she left the road and crashed against a car”

“But why did she do that?” The father asked.

“To avoid the deer to get killed....right?” Questioned the boy a little bewildered earning a nod from his father.

“But why?” Jake asked confused. “She crashed against another car”

“This person had to react quickly to avoid hitting the deer and she had two choices. First, she crashes against a car coming from the left side with two drivers, second against the car she crashed, which was empty or....she choose to kill an innocent animal over harming his own car or someone else’s. When you crash like her against a car, you might just hurt yourself, but at least you saved that animal’s life. The cars can be repaired in a few hours by a mechanic, while an animal....well, he can’t be brought back to life” 

“Parker told me yesterday, he learned this from his teacher from the driving school,” Kaylynn said looking at her mother, which nodded at the girl while typing on her computer. 

“Oh that makes sense,” Jake said understanding, what the father explained to him. “But what if both cars had have people sitting inside it? What would be the best thing to do?” 

“That’s a difficult question, but the best thing would be to do an emergency brake. You know, press the brake pedal down hard,”

“You’re a really smart father, you know so many things, it’s amazing” Jake complimented his father making him smile a little.

Thornton started to feel strange around the boy. For the first time, he liked it, that Jake was there with him at the office. Thornton never imagined he would start to like Jake more than he ever expected to do. _This wasn't so bad after all,_ he thought. 

At the end of the day, the two Wolff’s made their way back home meeting on the outside of the mansion Morgana Wolff, waiting for the two to arrive. 

“Oh, there you are,” Morgana said as the two got out of the vehicle, then Jake ran towards the mother to hug her. “How was your day, Jake?

“It was really cool, mother” Responded Jake. “I learned so many things at his work, father even said I would do a great job if I would work there,” Jake said looking back at his father, which smiled a little at seeing the boy happy. 

"He really has a fast comprehension. Just like I've heard at our last reunion at the school," Mentioned the father making the son smile and look up at his mother, which mirrored the son's expression.

"That's fantastic, sweetheart," Morgana agreed, then looked at her husband, which spoke again.

“It really was a mint idea for him to come with me, I never thought I and Jake would get so close together” Thornton confessed to his wife, which smiled gladly at her husband's comment.

“That’s great to know, darling” The raven-haired woman responded with a smile.

“Thank you father, this was the best day of my life,” Jake said putting his arms around Thornton shrieking at him. Thornton felt Jake’s forehead leaning on his chest, making Thornton smile warmly and get down to him placing his arms around the boy’s back caressing it to the joy of the child.

“Get in before the dinner gets cold,” Morgana warned the Wolff men, then Jake quickly got into the house, followed by his mother and the father Thornton, that today got to know his son better and maybe his opinions towards children and the younger ones in regularly may have changed - or at least towards his son there will be at least a better relationship furtherone. 

  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I out of curiosity left the images of the original post. I feel like it looks odd in some way. If you want to see the original post with all the screenshots I made during the game play for this one shot, here's the link. 
> 
> https://ecofinisher.tumblr.com/post/184410376525/the-wolff-family  
> and  
> https://ecofinisher.tumblr.com/post/184413803800/the-wolff-family-part-2
> 
> Also, the text doesn't correspond to 100% with the fic. Some new sentences were added and re-edited in the Ao3 version.


End file.
